Over The Hills and Far Away
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ron é preso por ser acusado de roubo. Embora ele tenha uma prova de que não estava no local do crime, o problema é que assim, ele confessaria aonde estava, e ele estava com ela. Naquela hora, naquela ocasião, a qual ele não deveria estar por respeito


**Disclaimer: HP e cia não me pertencem mas sim a J.K!**

**_Over The Hills And Far Away  
_**_Sobre As Colinas E Bem Longe  
  
_

N/A: Well, primeiro de tudo. Aconselho a ler com a musica se possível, acho que seria interessante.

* * *

**They came for him one winter's night.  
**Eles vieram atrás dele numa noite de inverno.  
**Arrested, he was bound.  
**Preso, ele estava encurralado.  
**They said there'd been a robbery,  
**Eles disseram que tinha ocorrido um roubo,  
H**is pistol had been found. **

Sua pistola havia sido achada.

Ele jogou no chão o cigarro. Havia um tempo que ele começara a fumar e logo chegara ao vicio e era simplesmente ridículo ele viciar em algo trouxa, mas ele viciara. Uma das coisas que o ajudara a viciar era que fazia quase um ano, que seu melhor amigo se casara com a mulher que ele amava, e isso o deixava triste e o pior de tudo, era que ele amava aquela mulher e ela a ele, mas os dois não conseguiam demonstrar isso. Os dois amavam o outro, o melhor amigo deles dois e considerado um irmão para ambos.

Ele não entendia e nem queria, porque ela havia casado com ele, mas casara. Casara porque achara que ele morrera na guerra. Ele voltara, mas nesse tempo ela já estava noiva do outro. E ai tudo começou, a rigidez, a distancia, a formalidade, e por fim a estranheza de ambos os lados.

Ele culpara por um bom tempo o amigo, pois sabia que o amigo não amava ela. Sabia muito bem. Mas o amigo, ele se sentira perdido quando a guerra acabara e só sobrara ele e ela. E por isso, que ele o perdoava. Com dificuldade, mas perdoava.

**They marched him to the station house,  
**Eles o levaram até a delegacia,  
**He waited for the dawn.  
**Ele esperou pelo amanhecer. 

Ele se sentou-se à mesa do bar e tomando um gole da cerveja a sua frente, se pôs a pensar em tudo.

Ele, Rony Weasley, sexto filho, ultimo dos filhos homens. Nada parecia ter para mostrar ao mundo, mas mostrou. Ele se tornara monitor, logo em seguida jogador de quadribol, coisa que até ali, nenhum irmão fizera. Foi ai que seu pessimismo foi se indo e ele se tornando mais confiante. E então não demorou muito, ele amadurecer um pouco e entender que amava ela, sua amiga, Hermione Granger. E por fim se confessar a ela.

Foi ótimo tanto para ele quanto para ela. E foi, um dos romances mais bem "aplaudidos" da escola até eles saírem. Varias brigas tinham, mas sempre voltavam. Isso não fez também, que eles se distanciassem de Harry, o amigo dos dois. Foram anos, considerados por Rony, perfeitos.

Mas nem tudo que é perfeito dura para sempre e a guerra estourou mesmo, e ele teve de ir ao campo de batalha logo que seus anos de escola terminaram.

**And as they led him to the dock,  
**E enquanto eles o levavam para a doca,  
**He knew that he'd been wronged.  
**Ele sabia que ele havia sido confundido.

Ele lutou ao lado de Harry até o ultimo momento de todas as batalhas. Em algumas ocasiões Hermione lutava com eles, mas as poucas. Ela era muito boa em códigos e procurar feitiços ficava com esses tipos de cargos ao invés de travar duelos.

Embora a guerra estivesse ali, ocorrendo ele tinha seus momentos de paz que dedicava a ela. Então ele começou a ficar, meio impressionado com toda aquela matança que ele via. Foi ficando rígido, e ela começou a estranha-lo. As guerras surtem efeitos nas pessoas e vitimas. Eles ficavam calados, e quando Harry os visitava também ficava.

Até que a batalha final ocorreu, Harry ganhou de Voldemort mas ele(Ron) foi dado como morto e sumido. E ai começou... o drama real.

**"You stand accused of robbery,"  
**"Você fica acusado de roubo,"  
**He heard the bailiff say.  
**Ele ouviu o meirinho dizer.

Hermione ficara em choque durante um bom tempo. Harry também. Porque os dois haviam sobrevivido, mas o amigo não. Harry se sentia culpado e Hermione, incompleta, culpada por não ter aproveitado todos os momentos que lhe restaram junto a ele. E então, foi nessa época que os dois ficaram muito agarrados um ao outro. E para conseguirem sobreviver, resolveram distorcer seus sentimentos e dizerem-se apaixonados . Hermione estava desamparada e Harry desesperado, ela era a única que restara das pessoas que ele amava e ele resolvera que casaria com ela, para não perder a ultima pessoa que ele considerara importante viva.

Mas ai, passou dois meses que os dois casaram, e ele voltou. Rony Weasley voltara da América, aonde fora levado por comensais mais se refugiara, e ai com vários contra-tempos e prisões. Demorou a conseguir voltar a sua terra natal.

**He knew without an alibi,  
**Ele sabia que sem um alibi,  
**Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.  
**A luz de amanhã iria entristercer sua liberdade. 

Rony ainda estava pensando no choque que fora aquilo tudo para ele, nas caras culpadas das duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, o olho querendo fechar de sono e do efeito da bebida. Uma mão encostou sem eu ombro, não delicadamente, mas rudemente que o fez reclamar, meio bêbado:

- Ei, camarada, calma ae!

- Calma? Foi o que sua vitima disse também não é? – O sorriso irônico de homem irritou Rony.

- Como assim vitima? – Rony perguntou, mas isso foi o tempo de colocarem as algemas nele e o arrastarem, mesmo ele sem saber o que ele tivera feito.

Ele fora acusado de roubo. Roubo de uma loja trouxa, paralisar um trouxa também. Rony ria, porque ele sabia, não fora ele, ele tinha como provar, no entanto ele não o faria. Porque simplesmente ele não desonraria seus amigos.

**Over the hills and far away,  
**Sobre as colinas e bem longe,  
**For ten long years he'll count the days.  
**Por dez longos anos ele contará os dias.

Fora condenado de cadeia por dez anos em Azkaban. Isso fora terrível, ele pensava enquanto podia estar fora dali. Ele seria preso, mas de uma forma diferente de Sirius por exemplo, ele teria oportunidade de ter correspondência, não que ele acreditasse que teria alguém que mandasse carta a eles. Os dementadores mesmo longe dele uma distancia considerável, varias vezes o faziam ter pesadelos.

Por desrespeito as leis mágicas e paralisar um trouxa ele estava preso, no entanto ele não fizera aquilo. Rony nem ligara muito para sua vida, já estava totalmente acabada mesmo. O único dia depois da ultima batalha que ele se sentira feliz por alguns minutos fora na noite que diziam que ele havia feito o crime. Para ele, tinha feito um crime pior do que aquele. E não se importava daquela punição que ele julgava ruim.

**Over the mountains and the seas,  
**Sobre as montanhas e os mares,  
**A prisoner's life for him there'll be.  
**A vida de um prisioneiro vai ser a dele.

A vida ali era desprezível. Embora tivesse um tratamento um pouco melhor, era simplesmente insuportável. Ele crescera com medo daquele lugar e agora, ele estava ali. Sabia um pouco tudo que Sirius sentira quando preso no local.

Mas diferente de Sirius ele realmente havia cometido um crime, para ele simplesmente imperdoável, se pegava várias vezes se remoendo por aquilo, e outras lembrando o quanto podia de como aquilo fora bom naqueles poucos minutos que ele teve.

**He knew that it would cost him dear,  
**Ele sabia que isso lhe custaria, querido(a),  
**but yet he dare not say.  
**mas mesmo assim ele não ousaria falar.  
**where he had been that fateful night,  
**onde ele esteve na noite fatídica,  
**a secret it must stay.  
**um segredo deveria ser guardado.

Ele não queria contar, não queria admitir, e ele sabia, não tinha a haver com ele, não contar e guardar aquilo com ele. Não era questão de ser covarde na sua opinião. Ele nunca iria admitir que tinha sido burro a ponto de trair o próprio amigo.

Acontecera que ele, fora visitar a pedido de Harry, ele e Hermione. No entanto, Harry no dia havia saído para uma missão em outra cidade, e só estava Hermione lá. E sozinhos eles não resistiram. Mataram a distancia que havia entre os dois naquela noite.

**He had to fight back tears of rage.  
**Ele teve que lutar contra lágrimas de fúria.  
**His heart beat like a drum.  
**Seu coração batia como um tambor.

No dia seguinte, os dois estavam arrasados do que tinham feito, eles tinham amado um ao outro para matar a saudades, mas.. um lado deles ficava triste por terem traído o amigo. Não se falaram muito, tomaram o café da manhã e ele foi embora. Passara o dia se remoendo, no bar trouxa que costumava enfrentar, até que o levaram... para lá.

Mas ele não tinha raiva de quem o culpara, achava várias vezes que por um lado, ele merecia aquilo por ter traído Harry. Era estranho, depois da guerra, ele mudara tanto, em outra época, ele teria ficado revoltado, e deixaria Hermione provar que ele não fizera aquilo, simplesmente porque naquela hora da madrugada ele tivera dividido a cama ao lado dela.

**For with the wife of his best friend,  
**Com a esposa de seu melhor amigo,  
**he spent his final night of freedom.  
**ele passou sua noite de liberdade final. 

Em sua sentença ele vira lá, seus dois amigos. Hermione sempre de cabeça baixa e Harry protestando. Ele apenas lançara a ela um olhar desconsolado, ele via que ela chorava por não poder dizer a verdade, ela achava aquilo horrível, mas ela nunca desrespeitara a mente cabeça-dura dele, e não era naquela hora que iria. Sofreria? E como! Mas ela respeitava a decisão dele.

A decisão fora rápida e nem Harry sendo quem era, pode mudar as coisas. E Hermione o fez não insistir. Porque ela sabia que Rony tinha dentro de si, um remorso constante do ocorrido entre os dois, ela achava aquilo errado, mas de fato, ela nunca conseguira mudar a cabeça daquele cabeça-dura que ela tanto amava.

**Over the hills and far away,  
**Sobre as colinas e bem longe,  
**he swears he will return one day.  
**ele jura que retornará um dia.

Hermione mandava cartas a ele assim como Harry, mas diferente do amigo, a amada mandava com muito mais freqüência. E fora numa dessas cartas que Hermione confessara que não agüentava mais aquela farsa, ela não amava Harry, não dava mais para continuar casada. Ela pediria divorcio a Harry, explicaria tudo. E pedia desculpas a ele, mas era necessário.

E isso o animara o suficiente para quando conseguisse antes dos dementadores o roubarem pensamentos bons que quando sair da prisão ficar finalmente ao lado da amada.

**Far from the mountains and the seas,  
**Longe das montanhas e dos mares,  
**back in her arms again he'll be.  
**de volta aos seus braços novamente ele estará.  
**Over the hills and far away.  
**Sobre as colinas e bem longe.

Se animara ainda mais quando Harry, perdoara ele e Hermione, segundo ela em uma das cartas. O amigo entendera tudo e confessara um pouco, a Hermione a causa dele ter casado com ela. E confessou até que andava de caso com uma colega de trabalho.

Tudo estaria perfeito se ele não estivesse preso, não adiantava mais chegar e contar tudo ao juiz. E além do mais, eram apenas mais dois anos. Enquanto isso ele teria de ser forte, mostrar sua resistência e aguardar o momento de volta para abraçar a mulher amada novamente.

**Over the hills and,  
**Sobre as colinas e,  
**over the hills and,  
**sobre as colinas e,  
**over the hills and far away...  
**sobre as colinas e bem longe... 

Demoraria. Mas, a paciência... a paciência era essencial naquele caso. Ele mesmo não sabia de onde tirara aquela paciência. Logo ele o extressadinho de plantão. Ele constantemente naqueles últimos meses desde o começo da separação legal de Harry e Hermione, tinha lembranças dos tempos que ele e ela namoravam.

De todas as brigas também, infinitas. Tantas brigas. Ele ria. Mas o que ele mais gostava de lembrar era da ocasião, que ele se confessara a ela, e ela a ele.

**Each night within his prison cell,  
**Cada noite em sua cela na prisão,  
**he looks out through the bars.  
**ele olha através das barras. 

Fora uma noite de lua, como a da semana que ele sonhava todos os dias, com aquele dia marcante tanto para ele quanto para ela.

Estavam os dois no salão comunal sozinhos como a maioria dos dias daquela férias de inverno. Ele se prepara psicologicamente há um bom tempo para aquilo, e finalmente se sentia obrigado a colocar tudo para fora e o fizera, a surpreendendo. E ali começar ao relacionamento dos dois, com altos e baixos.

**He reads the letters that she wrote.  
**Ele lê as cartas que ela escreveu.  
**One day he'll know the taste of freedom.  
**Um dia ele irá conhecer o sabor da liberdade. 

Finalmente depois de um ano ela e Harry haviam se separado definitivamente, eram apenas amigos, como sempre foram. Harry andava mesmo firme com a colega de trabalho e Hermione esperava pacientemente pelo amado, continuando a se corresponder por cartas.

Ele sentia mais do que nunca o anseio desesperador pela luz, o gosto, o cheiro o ar da liberdade, ter-la finalmente. Mais ainda tinha um ano pela frente, um ano que valeria milênios...

**Over the hills and far away,  
**Sobre as colinas e bem longe,  
**she prays he will return one day.  
**ele reza para que ele retorne um dia. 

E longe, longe... dele. Estava ela, rezando e desejando com todo a capacidade que ela tinha para que aquele ano acabasse e ela pudesse ter-lo finalmente de volta e assim poderem finalmente, serem felizes. E isso ela desejava tanto, durante aqueles anos tão longos.

Ela havia até comprado de volta a casa que os dois moravam juntos que ela vendera para tentar esquece-lo. Tarefa essa, impossível. Ela muitas vezes se via inquieta, mas ela teria de ser paciente, para não ficar doente, a vida continuava enquanto isso.

**As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
**Tão certamente como os rios alcançam os mares,  
**back in his arms again she'll be.  
**de volta aos seus braços ela estará. 

E então o dia finalmente chegou, ele não cabia de si de tão contente, fora devolvido seus pertences e logo estava em frente ao diretor do presídio, dando adeus aquele lugar nojento e desprezível.

Foi com a mala na mão, e cabeça erguida que ele saiu do prédio e viu os poucos raios que iluminavam um pouco o terraço antes do prédio. E então deu um respiro fundo sentindo assim finalmente o conforto da liberdade se virou para o barco voador que o levava até uma estrada trouxa. E lá abriu um sorriso mas não amarelo e com intenção de tentar anima-lo, mas sim, um sorriso de verdade.

**Over the hills and far away,  
**Sobre as colinas e bem longe,  
**he swears he will return one day.  
**ela jura que ele retornará um dia. 

Ele andou e viajou bastante até finalmente chegar de noite em seu destino. Fora um dia cansativo, um dia que vira como o mundo evoluíra. E admirara a liberdade finalmente ganha.

Ele nunca tremera tanto quanto naquela hora, na opinião dele. Nem nas mais duras batalhas, nem em quando se declara a ela. Sabe porque ele tremia tanto? Porque a tamanha felicidade que seu ser tinha ao chegar naquela casa e saber que atrás daquela porta ele teria sua felicidade, o fazia tremer como nunca. E então se enchendo de coragem tocou a campainha.

Ouviu uma voz, dizendo que iria atender, para esperar um pouco. Parecia derrotada, mas era ela, quase perdendo as esperanças que ele não viesse. Ele viu a maçaneta girar e então depois de vários anos ele finalmente pode ver novamente aquela mulher que ele tanto amava. Deu um passo para frente e abrindo finalmente um sorriso feliz e sincero:

- Como senti tua falta, Hermione

E a beijou para afastar a distância daqueles anos tão dolorosos.

**Far from the mountains and the seas,  
**Longe das montanhas e dos mares,  
**back in her arms is where he'll be.  
**de volta aos seus braços é onde ele estará.  
  
Fim! 

**N/A2**: Eu simplesmente não gosto de fics que a Hermione é casada com o Harry e depois fica com o Rony. Mas essa musica só se encaixava com esse tipo de enredo e além disso. Eu tinha de fazer uma songfic com a musica que já fez meu pai ameaçar a quebrar o Cd de tanto que a ouço .

**N/A3**: Dedicado a TODOS os R/Hr que conheço :) Espero que tenham gostado! Ficou forçado algumas coisas, o fim por exemplo, mas também merece uns comentários né '


End file.
